


"You just couldn't stay put, could you?" "And let you have all the fun?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [44]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Prompt: Geralt + 'you just couldn't stay put could you'. + 'and let you have all the fun?'
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	"You just couldn't stay put, could you?" "And let you have all the fun?"

My heart was racing wildly, and I almost didn’t dare to blink in fear that I would lose Geralt’s burly figure in the distance. I hid lower in the bush not to be noticed and waited, trying to calm down and slow my elaborated breathing. I was beyond excited, but also anxious.

I looked down to shift my weight, starting to cramp, and move my feet. When I looked back up, there was no sign of Geralt.

“What-?” I couldn’t even say anything, someone had caught me by the arm.

I drew my sword and thrust it upon whoever dared attack me, but my blade collided with another one. Lifting my glance, I meet with his eyes.

Geralt sighed in resignation and lowered both our weapons with one swift movement of his wrist. I cautiously stared at him, expecting a lecture. To my astonishment, he just shook his head. There was no anger in his expression, just tiredness and perhaps a hint of amusement. No surprise either.

 **“You just couldn’t stay put, could you?”** His deep voice broke the silence.

I lifted my chin up and smiled wide, hoping that would soothe any lingering anger.

 **“And let you have all the fun?”** I shook my head, still grinning.

“Why can’t you just do as I say?” Geralt turned around and continued walking.

He hadn’t saved his sword, but I put mine back on its sheath. I hurried to catch up with him and walking alongside Geralt.

“Because! I wanted to come, to have your back” His glance briefly met with mine, and even if he didn’t reply, he cocked an eyebrow.

“If you even as much as get in trouble, I’m sending you back” Unbothered even if mildly annoyed, Geralt continued walking, focusing his eyes up ahead. “Even if you have to walk all the way”

We paused for a moment, but continued onwards to where Roach was patiently waiting for us. I smirked and even chuckled out loud.

“You wouldn’t let me ride your horse?” I heaved a dramatic sigh. “How cruel, witcher…”

“And stay quiet” He added, despite the smallest of smiles in the corner of his lips.


End file.
